Sensei: My Bitter Memories
by cLueLess8
Summary: At senior high,Tomoyo is an exchange student in England. What happens when she meets Eriol there as his teacher?And she doesn’t remember him coz she's sick and he already resumed his older form! Will history repeat itself as love blossoms between the two?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: At high school, Tomoyo is an exchange student in England. What happens when she meets Eriol there as his teacher? And she doesn't remember him because he already resumed his older form! Will history repeat itself as love blossoms between the two?? I know it's cliché but somebody told me it was true that Eriol was a 30-year-old man stuck in a kid's body. But I still love E/T!! SO RR!!

**Sensei: My Bitter Memories**

Tomoyo mumbled to herself as she pushed through the crowded corridor of her new school. It was the first day of school and all the students were noisy and excited. Of course, what else could she expect when one of the greatest elite schools in England was offering free scholarship for 'exceptionally gifted' children all over the world, Not that she hated being in England, actually she loved the idea, but it was just too noisy. And some tall people were blocking her view of the classroom sections.

When she started losing hope looking for her first class, she finally found the desolated classroom at the end of the hallway, where the class had probably started already. When Tomoyo reached the door, she suddenly hesitated when seeing her reflection on the glass. It was just too embarrassing. Her hair was too disheveled to belong to a girl. Her slightly loose white school shirt was pulled back and her blue and white knee-length plaid skirt was crumpled and slightly out of place.

Tomoyo took out her brush, brushed her long raven hair and pushed her 2 blue clips back into place. She fixed her uniform and skirt before putting her brush back in her bag and taking a deep breath. When she finally opened the door to her classroom she was surprised to see all students bowed down on their seats, intent on finishing something they were writing.

"I assume you are Daidouji Tomoyo from Japan?"

Tomoyo's head snapped upwards and was taken back. There was the teacher standing on the platform, He was leaning back on the teacher's desk as he watched her. But what took most of Tomoyo's attention was his face. He was _dead handsome, _perfectly saidThe teacher had dark blue hair and blue eyes that were concealed slightly by his stylish rimless glasses. He was tall and had sharp features. His long white polo, folded on his elbows with the first 2 buttons open, was tucked in black slacks. When Tomoyo looked up again, she saw that he had an eyebrow raised.

"Are you finished taking up all of me, miss Daidouji?" he asked with an amused smile.

Some of her classmates laughed, some didn't mind them. Tomoyo blushed and opened her mouth to say something.

"No need for excuses, Miss Daidouji. Please sit at the back and write a 5-page essay on how Biology, Chemistry and Physics are applied in this world presently. I assume you already know we will be taking those 3 subjects every morning?" He continued as he laid the clipboard on the desk and looked at her. "Oh and let me just remind you that I am very particular about late people in my class."

Tomoyo sat down the very last seat at the back of the first row and took out her pens and papers.

'_Ugh! Never mind handsome! He's an insufficient jerk who has tons of vainness in him! I hate him!' _Tomoyo thought as she started scribbling down the paper roughly. _'But...He IS very handsome...'_

Just then, the teacher appeared beside her as he leaned down to slide a piece of paper beside hers.

"I must remind you that this essay is to be passed today. And please follow this format." The teacher then smiled wickedly. "You put quite a show just outside the door Daidouji. I hope next time you remember proper hygiene. Because as your adviser, I will not permit bad behavior." Then he left.

Tomoyo looked in horror as she realized the glass on the door was translucent. She suddenly felt irritated. _'The NERVE!!! Just you wait and SEE! I'm certainly going to show you!' _Tomoyo thought as she glared at the back of the teacher's head.

* * *

Well, the day turned out to be quite nice. She met her new friends. Mika Mayamino and Yuta Iyoshi. Mika and Yuta were the only 2 Japanese exchange students on all her classes. And they had been kind enough to talk to her during break. Mika had been ranting about how cool and handsome their class adviser, Professor Eriol Hiiragizawa, had been. And Yuta was more concerned if the teacher would be recording the essay. Tomoyo just laughed with the two and enjoyed, miraculously, throughout the day.

When Tomoyo was walking out the main gate of the school, she felt eyes on the back of her head. But when she looked back she found no one. So she merely shrugged and started walking back home.

Meanwhile, sitting on a branch of the nearby tree beside the gate, Tomoyo's class adviser watched her closely through his glasses as she exited. He didn't expect to see her HERE. _'Well..' _A wicked grin appeared on his face. '_I guess I'll be playing with Daidouji-san for a while.'_

* * *

End chapter

Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. chapter2

A/N: I'm soooo sorry for all of my mistakes guys... I wasn't myself that night I made the first chapter. ; But anyway... I'll make it better for all of you. But about Tomoyo not remembering Eriol, that's actually part of my story ;p…just wait and see…heheh :D. btw, thanks for all of those reviews!! I really appreciate the effort. Thanks a million again!!!

**Sensei: My Bitter Memories **

**Chapter 2**

Tomoyo woke with a start. She didn't know exactly what it was that awoke her. But it was very unusual for her to be very wide-awake in 5 in the morning. She glanced at the clock again and sighed. _'Maybe one the effects mom told me.'_ Tomoyo sat up and glanced around her dim room. Although her room here in England was an exact replica of her room in Tomoeda, it just wasn't the same. Here in England it was dimmer and lonelier for some reason... '_'Just like how I felt before...'_

Tomoyo hugged her knees and closed her eyes. A few years before something had happened to her, and a part of her memory was lost. She had only started to notice it when she forgot the way to Tomoeda High school one day. When they left the doctor's office after a checkup, her mother had looked so grave. It was then she finally knew there was something very wrong with her. Her mother hesitated to tell her at first, but after a few days it was finally confirmed she had inherited her aunt Nadeshiko's disease, the same disease that killed her.

Sakura, who she still knew as her best friend, tried to help her regain her memories by using Tomoyo's videos. And with the help of some of the Clow cards, Tomoyo had finally remembered Syaoran, the boy she had helped with Sakura; Kero and Yue, Sakura's guardians; Yukito, Sakura's first crush and Touya's best friend; Their friends at school namely Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki and Naoko; and Kaho, her elementary homeroom teacher. It was fortunate Tomoyo had managed to remember Sakura's and her family as well.

After a few more days, she started to show negative symptoms again. Whenever she tried to remember something, her head started to get hurt, and worst of all, she forgot about her own mother. Sakura started to get desperate by then because she afraid Tomoyo would be just like Sakura's mother and leave her. Her mother apparently thought of the same thing. Following the doctor's advice, she stopped her recovering lessons with Sakura and consumed more medicine. The medicine managed to help, her headaches lessened but she remained troubled and lonely because she felt there was something important she needed to remember.

When the application form for this scholarship came to Tomoeda, Tomoyo didn't let the chance slip away. And luckily enough, she managed to pass the series of tests. It was hard to separate from her friends and families, but her mother felt this would be the best time for Tomoyo to relax. Sonomi told her that in rare cases, your own memories might come to you themselves as said by the doctor. And that was just what she did. Besides, this WAS a very good opportunity.

Her mother sent her many bodyguards and ensured all of her expenses. She gave Tomoyo her own house and car, but her car was only to be driven by her own driver until she was fully recovered. She had also promised to write to both Sakura and Syaoran until she returned. Her mother also told her that in some times when she does something unusual, she must not be shocked because it's just probably something she used to do but had forgotten she used to. Sonomi had also given her a personal doctor that would check her up at her own house every Sunday.

Tomoyo glanced at the clock again. 5:30. Her first class starts at 7:30 so she still had a long time to do anything she wanted. Tomoyo arose from her bed and walked towards her veranda. She opened the glass doors and stood outside as the wind caressed her face. She gazed at the horizon overlooking the green plantain that spread over the hills. It was good for her mother to pick a house just outside of town, where there was not much noise. These kinds of sceneries were very rare in some places, but she was just thankful to have a very beautiful house.

It was a good thing she had already done all of her assignments and studied all of her lessons in advance so she needn't rush. Something was bothering her so much though, her homeroom teacher. _Hiiragizawa Eriol. _A Japanese name, so he must be Japanese. When Tomoyo had first heard the name of her teacher from Mika, she felt that she knew him. But it was impossible, Sir Eriol was her teacher, he probably lives in England so how could they have met? But still...

Tomoyo leaned down the rail as her thoughts ran deeper. There was that feeling again. She knew she had forgotten something important, for it was calling out to her. It was something she could never comprehend. And as tears started to fall down her cheeks, she let them flow. Without meaning to, she cried hard as she buried her face in her hands. Ever since she lost a part of her memory, she didn't know why she felt this way, why she was crying. All she knew for certain was that there was sadness inside of her waiting to be let out. Maybe it was because she had to be separated from her family and friends, maybe it was because she was afraid of death, or maybe because she knew she wasn't the same Tomoyo she was before... or maybe because of all of that.

Whatever it was, Tomoyo chose to ignore it again. She wiped the last of her tears as she gazed at the horizon. Yesterday, she had managed to forget about all of her problems, yet whenever she remembered something or did something she didn't know why, she would always feel very distressed and sad. It wasn't easy, but she had to do it, for everyone else and herself as well.

Tomoyo smiled.

The morning wind played with her long tresses as she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air.

When the raven-haired lass glanced back at her clock again, a part of her wanted to go to school very early. Tomoyo remembered the crowded hallways yesterday, and that was all it took to get Daidouji Tomoyo to rush to school earlier than she expected.

----------------------------------

At 6:30, Tomoyo was already at the school campus, walking silently along the garden path as she felt the sun slowly bathe the whole of the garden in sunlight. Tomoyo stood alone with her eyes closed in the middle of the garden where she could here the birds' chirping, smell the scent of fresh orchids, and feel the soft wind against her skin. She faced the sun as she took in the tranquil atmosphere in the vast morning garden of her school. And for once, she felt like most heavenly as she stood there silently in bliss.

---------------------------------

Eriol sat hidden in a tree and stared at the beautiful goddess that stood in the middle of green flora. With her long curly hair let down and cascading down her back as the sunlight bathed her, Tomoyo looked simply perfect. He hadn't even noticed how much she had changed when he first saw her. But seeing her now, he knew this Tomoyo was entirely different. Eriol suddenly longed to touch her soft lips with his, to caress her face and--Wait! _'What are you thinking, Eriol!? Stop thinking those kinds of thoughts about Tomoyo! You're a teacher and she's a student! Have you gone crazy?!'_

Eriol cleared his throat as he pushed his thoughts away. He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and started walking towards the raven-haired lass. He stopped a few meters from her and stared at her before interrupting. When Eriol cleared his throat, Tomoyo immediately opened her eyes and spun around. She was shocked to find her homeroom teacher standing before her, looking cheery.

Eriol saw several emotions in her eyes as she saw her. _'Doesn't she even recognize the oh-so-great magician Eriol?'_

Tomoyo merely stared at the man in front of her and looked hesitant.

Erol smiled.

"Daidouji-san. It's a surprise to see you here in the garden this early." Eriol spoke in fluent Japanese, which shocked the lass. Eriol grinned. "I suppose you're surprised to know I can speak Japanese. I studied in Japan for a yearbefore coming back here. So I should be able to speak Nihhon fluently."

Still there was no answer.

'_Don't tell me she really doesn't remember...?'_

Tomoyo finally smiled and responded back in the same Japanese language.

"It's relieving to actually learn you can speak my native language, so that we can communicate more easily, sensei," At this, Eriol winced. "I wish I could talk with you more, but I'm afraid I have to go meet with my friends today."

Tomoyo bowed before she started walking briskly past him.

"Daidouji-san! Chotto matte." Eriol said firmly.

Tomoyo stopped and faced back.

"Hai, sensei?" She said.

"You probably have hard feelings for me for the way I treated you yesterday. But I'll tell you that I am totally different outside the classroom. Outside the classroom, I am not only a teacher, but also more of a friend." Eriol smiled. "So I hope you can stop getting all formal on me."

Tomoyo smiled back.

"Hai. Hiiragizawa-san."

At this, Tomoyo turned and ran. Eriol stood there, not smiling, but already frowning. What was wrong with Daidouji? It looked like she didn't know him at all, when the past few years they were...

Eriol sighed.

He would have to contact his dearest descendants later on.

---------------------------

Tomoyo was stopped running when she reached the main quadrangle. When she saw his teacher standing there in a black long-sleeved polo shirt and slacks, her heart had started to beat fast. She knew it was wrong, liking his homeroom adviser, but she couldn't help it. Tomoyo blushed as she remembered the way the teacher smiled. But somehow, there was something very familiar about that smile.

Tomoyo merely shrugged it off and went to meet with her friends.

--------------------------

End short chappie!!

Read and review!!!!!!!!

Thanks!!


	3. chapter3

A/N: Whew! Thank God classes are finally over. Heheh :) Anyway, thanks a bunch for all the reviews! Nice to know people are reading my work. Here's the next chapter.

**Sensei: My Bitter Memories**

"So anyway, when I told that stupid Chinese guy he was sitting on my seat, would you believe he RAISED an EYEBROW on me?! The nerve!!" Mika said angrily in Japanese as she shoved a forkful of lettuce in her mouth.

"Mika-san... People are already looking at us..." Yuta said while eating his ice cream.

"So...? It's not as if they understand us anyway."

Tomoyo sat silently on her seat beside Mika as she ate her salad. Although the three of them instantly 'clicked' the first time they met, the two seemed to constantly bicker with each other. Tomoyo took the time to study her two new friends. Mika Mayamino, pure Japanese, was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan. She had long straight shiny back hair and bright spring green eyes. Although she was slightly taller and thinner than Tomoyo, Mika was still smaller than their male companion. She was also the most talkative of the three no matter how many times Yuta reminded her that she was too noisy.

Yuta Iyoshi, on the other hand, was very tall with light blonde hair and twinkling sapphire blue eyes. Among the three of them, he was the most concerned about their grades. Although he didn't look anything like Japanese, he was also born and raised in Japan. He got his blonde hair and pale skin from his English mother while he got his eyes and looks from his Japanese father. Yuta was usually receiving 2nd looks from the female part of their school that sometimes it got too annoying.

Tomoyo sighed and looked out towards the school campus. Besides being noisy, the three of them liked to eat. So it was a good thing the three of them decided to eat their snacks in 'Study Hall A'. The particular study hall was open air and located on the ground floor. People who are waiting for their car after school usually hang out in the Study Hall A to either study or just chat. And since it was open air, you could feel the wind if you stay there on windy days. Other than that, this particular study hall was the only study hall you could eat in.

When Tomoyo glanced at the school garden located at the far side of campus, she instantly remembered the incident with her homeroom teacher a while ago. _'My teacher can actually speak Japanese... but somehow... I feel like I have already met him in the past. Impossible...but those eyes...'_

When Tomoyo saw a faint glowing figure in the garden, her eyes blanched and she felt very dizzy as images flashed in her mind.

"_---Hiiragizawa Eriol." _

"_It's very nice to meet you all." A faint figure standing in front was speaking. _

"_---The bear is given to a special person for you."_

"_I can play it as long as it's you singing..." another figure behind a piano._

"_I am Clow Reed.---" Now there were 3 figures floating in the sky. _

"_No!"_

"_TOMOYO-CHAN!" A voice that sounded like Sakura's rang in her ears._

"_TOMOYO-CHAN!"_

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!"

Tomoyo opened her eyes to see the worried faces of Mika and Yuta. The dizziness was still there when she looked at the garden again to see the glowing figure gone. Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and glanced around the study hall to see that no one had noticed the noise they had been making.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Mika said silently. "What happened?

"Uhm...No it was nothing...It's just because---" Tomoyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she hated lying, but.... "I slept very late last night because I was talking with my friends in Japan..."

"Oh. You totally scared us. We thought you had some sickness or something." Mika sat and leaned back on her chair as she sipped on her shake.

Tomoyo laughed nervously. "Oh it was really nothing."

Yuta stayed silent as he watched Tomoyo. When the raven-haired lass noticed Yuta's stare, she tilted her head slightly in question and smiled. Yuta looked away and sighed before speaking.

"Let's go, class is about to start."

Tomoyo stared as Yuta grabbed his bag and stood up. '_He knows...no wait...this is the first time I've fainted in school, so maybe he doesn't...well, I hope so...'_ Tomoyo stood up as well and grabbed her bag.

"Wait!! Tomoyo-chan hasn't even finished her salad yet, and my mango shake is----" Mika started.

"I'll just buy you something later, ok? I don't want to be late in class." Yuta replied.

"But--! Oh fine, let's go."

Eriol watched as the three made their way to the elevator. He glanced at his own watch and frowned. His first class was about to start and he still hadn't eaten his breakfast. But he really wanted to confirm something about Tomoyo. So using some of his magic a moment ago to venture in Tomoyo's memories for just a little bit, he was very shocked to discover that Tomoyo has lost many of her memories, mostly around the time when he himself arrived in Tomoeda. That explained the blank stares and unfamiliar attitude. The question now was why and how. And that's what Sakura was going to explain to her later on.

* * *

Tomoyo sat there taking down notes on first period when something happened. When she glanced at the teacher again, she saw _two_ teachers. She blinked rapidly and immediately panicked when still there were two talking Sir Eriols. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. But her actions seemed to make it worse. Her head started to get dizzy and she felt that she would faint any minute already.

"_No! Not now please!' _Tomoyo found it hard to see the blurry clock that hung high on the wall, but she managed to see that it was only a few seconds before the bell started ringing. Tomoyo was still dizzy, but she knew she shouldn't make a scene. So she simply laid her head on her hand on table and took down rapid notes of the only things she could understand on the lesson. She just hoped that Sir Eriol wouldn't call on her.

And as hoped, the bell rang. Tomoyo felt a little bit relieved and started to pack her things. Sir Eriol was still speaking, yet she couldn't understand it. But whatever it was, Tomoyo would just have to ask Yuta or Mika later on.

"Oh and Miss Daidouji, please remain in class. I need to speak with you. Class dismissed."

Tomoyo froze. _Uh-oh. That she understood, but it was still bad news._ Her head was still throbbing, and if she doesn't go to the clinic soon, she would probably lose consciousness. Why was her sickness causing her headaches again anyway? Wasn't the medicine supposed to---wait...She didn't drink her medicine this morning!

'_Oh no! I am so dead! My mom's going to kill me! I wonder if drinking the medicine now would solve the problem...'_

Tomoyo heard someone call her name and she glanced up sharply causing another sharp pain in her head. But it was a good thing she managed to see Mika and Yuta in the action of leaving their classroom a little more clearly. Tomoyo thought Mika was calling to her about something, but she couldn't hear nor understand it so she just nodded her head and waved back. Her two friends waved at her before they left.

Tomoyo smiled and stood up shakily. When she looked in front of their classroom, she saw a blurry figure of Sir Eriol sitting behind the desk scanning their papers. She had no idea why she was asked to stay, but it was better to get it over with as soon as possible. Tomoyo hesitated a bit before walking with all her strength towards her homeroom teacher.

"Yes, sir?" she asked carefully, wishing the teacher wouldn't notice the slight shakiness in her voice.

Eriol stopped scanning the papers and stood up in front of Tomoyo. Tomoyo staggered back a little bit, the teacher hadn't touched her, but her strength was disintegrating fast. She grasped her head and immediately pulled her hand back.

"I'm so sorry, sir. W--Why was I asked to remain?" Tomoyo's eyes were blinking more and more now.

Eriol stared at her through his glasses and took a step towards her. Tomoyo looked up to see him looking at her in a weird way. Tomoyo gripped her books a little tighter and stared back. She didn't know if she was starting with a fever or just blushing with his hard stare. Whatever it was, she needed to get out fast because she was feeling weaker by the second.

"S—sir...?"

Eriol didn't know if she was aware of how close they were now, but he certainly was. And she was still staring back at him even though he knew she was very very weak already. Eriol was still staring at her when he reached out and put a hand on her cheek. He saw her eyes widen and close immediately afterwards. Eriol still wasn't aware of anything until he heard all of the things Tomoyo was holding fall and felt her slipping from his hand on her face. He immediately reached forward and caught her just before Tomoyo hit the floor.

"Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Eriol started speaking loudly in Japanese.

Tomoyo opened her eyes and took in deep breaths. When she looked up from her teacher's shoulder and saw Eriol's face just a few inches from hers, she immediately blushed and pulled back. But Eriol immediately gripped her shoulders and spoke.

"Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu? What happened to you? Can't you remember me at all?!" Eriol asked immediately.

"N—nani...?! Tomoyo—chan...? You--I---Clow......Reed..." and that was all she managed to speak out before fainting.

* * *

End chappie

(A/N: I'm very sorry if it's a little short, but I'll be able to update soon anyway (I think). Since it's Christmas break. (Belated) Merry Christmas everybody!! And Happy New Year! :D)


	4. chapter4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. Heheh. There weren't actually very many, but then I don't think I have other time to use for posting the next chapter, so it'll be posting it in advance. For Youkai Goddess, I'm really sorry if I offended you. I'm half Chinese too, but not all Chinese are like that anyway, only very few, and that particular Chinese guy has a role here, you'll learn more about him soon enough. thanks again!

**Sensei: My Bitter Memories**

Eriol stayed in one of the school infirmary rooms gazing at the sleeping figure of Tomoyo on the bed. He was leaning on the wall beside the window as thoughts from before entered his mind. He remembered feeling immediate panic when Tomoyo fainted. Recovering quickly from his shock, he immediately brought her to the school infirmary, where the nurses took immediate care to her. While the doctor was tending to her, he immediately took a call to Tomoeda and demanded to know what was going on with Tomoyo. Sakura, whom he phoned, was very surprised at first and hesitated to talk. But when he told her about what happened to Tomoyo a while ago, Sakura panicked and began stuttering; explaining everything that had happened and that she would contact Sonomi immediately. Sakura told Eriol not to mention anything to Tomoyo yet when she wakes up because something worse might happen.

Eriol hung up shortly after their talk as a nurse walked up to him and said that the doctor needed to talk with Eriol. When he entered Tomoyo's new room, there was the sleeping figure of Tomoyo and the smiling doctor sitting beside her.

_Flashback_

"_It's ok." The doctor said when he entered. "She's going to be ok now; she just forgot to drink her medicine this morning."_

_At first, Eriol looked puzzled. "What?"_

"_I know about Ms. Daidouji... and her sickness. I suppose you should have called her family by now, and you know all about it as well." The doctor said. _

"_How...?"_

"_The school principal told us about it." At this, Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, Tomoyo's mother had made precautions just in case something bad happened, so we were informed immediately. Coincidently, their family doctor is a close friend of mine, we were partners in college. So I was easy to adjust with her problem. You're an old friend of hers I assume, sir?"_

"_Uh...yes." Eriol replied, a little bit surprise at the doctor's explanation._

_The doctor smiled._

"_Then it wouldn't be a problem if something like this happened to her again." The doctor stood up to leave. "I'd better be going then. I'll just call Mrs. Daidouji and tell her not to worry. I'll leave Tomoyo to you."_

"_Thanks...See you, doctor."_

"_It's Doctor Han. Please just call me Han; I'm not that much older than you, you know." Han looked back with a sparkle in his eyes and smile. "Oh don't worry; we **will** meet again next time, Eriol." _

_End Flashback_

Han's last line was puzzling, but at least Eriol knew Tomoyo was in safe hands. It was also a little odd that he and Tomoyo would be back to much formality like they did before...before he left Tomoeda. It hurt him a bit that she had forgotten many things. Especially the closeness they developed through months of writing to each other.

After he left Tomoeda, he was constantly writing back to Tomoyo, telling her everything about England and its present time. While Tomoyo would write back and tell him everything about Tomoeda and Sakura. They developed a sort of bond between them, but due to some reasons, the letters stopped as they got farther apart. And now that she was surprisingly here again, it was painful to see their special bond gone.

When Tomoyo stirred and slowly opened her eyes, Eriol immediately sat beside her and touched her hand.

"Tomo----Daidouji-san." Eriol corrected himself, remembering what Sakura told him. "Are you ok now?"

Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked puzzled for a moment. She looked beside her and saw Eriol. And then she looked around her surroundings, wondering where she was.

Eriol was afraid for a moment that she had forgotten some important memories again, but then Tomoyo spoke up.

"Eriol-sensei. Where am I?"

Eriol felt relieved.

"You're in the school infirmary, Daidouji. You fainted a while ago in the classroom. I asked you to stay in class...remember?"

"I...oh yes...Wh—why did you ask me to stay again, sensei? I don't remember asking you..."

"I---you...you were not feeling that well in my period, I presume?"

"OH...I'm so sorry, sensei. It's just that my head, I—"

"It's ok. At least you're safe now."

"H—how did I get here?"

"I carried you here."

Tomoyo sat up abruptly.

"Nani?! G—gomen ne. I'm sorry for the burden, I---" but then a sharp pain started in her head the moment she sat. She clutched her head immediately and bit her lip.

"Tomoyo---er—Daidouji-san? Daijoubu?" Eriol leaned forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Uhm..." the pain started to fade away. "I---I'm ok, maybe I shouldn't have sat up like that so suddenly after I just woke up from fainting."

Tomoyo sat on the bed for a couple more minutes before she inhaled a couple of deep breaths and started to look for her shoes.

"Thanks so much for helping me, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what could have happened."

"It's no problem. That's what fr---" Eriol hesitated. "Your teachers are for..."

Somehow, Tomoyo felt a little disappointed but she still smiled. _'Wait a minute...why am I talking like this to my teacher anyway?"_

Tomoyo wore her shoes and started to stand up. And acting upon instinct, Eriol offered his arm to her as he fondly remembered the days with Sakura-chan. Tomoyo looked up at her teacher and laughed softly. But as she took his arm and stood up, a scene wherein Sakura was being offered an arm by a boy flashed in her mind. She immediately blanched and faltered as she fell into the arms of her teacher. Eriol mentally slapped himself for doing something that could trigger something in Tomoyo's mind. He put his arms around her as she took in rapid breaths to steady herself.

"I---gomen ne, sensei. Maybe I slept too late last night." She laughed nervously and pulled away, "I think I'll be needing water first."

Tomoyo made a move to leave the room, but Eriol pulled her hand to stop her.

"I'll do it." His smiling face said. "It's better if you'd rest first."

"Oh...no, sir. It's ok." Tomoyo smiled back. "I think I can manage by myself already. That long sleep has—"

"Uh, sir... is your watch by chance an hour late?" she asked instead, her voice suddenly nervous.

Eriol glanced at his watch and looked puzzled.

"I don't think so. It's the right time."

Blood drained from her face as realization dawned on her. _Her 2nd class had already started an hour ago! _

Tomoyo immediately scanned the room to look for her things. When she saw them lying on the desk, she grabbed her bag and books hastily and started to leave.

"Gomen ne, sensei. If I don't go back immediately, I'd be missing my 2nd period! Thanks again for helping me; I'll just pay you back next time!" She called back to her teacher as she ran out of her room, leaving her teacher alone in the infirmary.

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm about to miss 2nd period!! I **not** supposed tomiss 2nd period even if it's just a minor class!' _Tomoyo thought, as she passed through several classrooms on the same floor of the infirmary. And as she ran down the stairs to the ground floor, she wondered for a moment everything that had happened in the infirmary. She had no idea why she felt as if she had already met him for a long time, or why there was like something special between them as they talked a while ago. But she definitely wasn't going to do anything like that again.

When she rounded the corner and saw several students going the opposite way, she immediately felt dread spread through her body. She knew the teacher had once again dismissed earlier than expected, and she had already skipped a class. Actually, it was ok since she could get an excuse from the school principal, but skipping a whole new lesson was a different matter.

"Tomoyo-chan!!" somebody called out from the crowd. Tomoyo scanned the crowd and saw Mika waving to her beside Yuta.

"Let's meet at Hall-A." Mika mouthed to her through the crowd.

Tomoyo smiled, nodded and left first, pushing through the increasing crowd as more classes finished.

* * *

"So...who was the lucky person that carried our heavy old Tomoyo to the infirmary?" Mika asked, her eyebrow raised.

At this, Tomoyo was cut short. When the two arrived in Hall-A, they instantly demanded to know what happened. She had been eating and telling Mika and Yuta everything that had happened after their first class, with a few lies and cuts of course. And now she thought about telling them the embarrassing truth or just lying.

"I don't know for sure actually." Tomoyo had a mysterious smile on her face. "But the nurse said it was a tall, handsome man with devastatingly hot sex appeal."

She had expected Mika's eyes to bulge out and Yuta to be very shocked. But instead they were staring behind her as if they had seen something of greater interest. Tomoyo felt annoyed, but when she looked behind her, she only saw black. She was a little surprised at first, and when she looked up, she was immediately panicked when she saw Eriol standing with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. She didn't know for how long her teacher had been standing there, or if he had heard what she said, but she immediately spoke up to cover her shock.

"G---good morning, sir." Tomoyo greeted him and smiled nervously. Her two friends followed suit.

Eriol chuckled and leaned down before putting several notebooks on their table. When Tomoyo took one swift look at them, she realized they were hers.

"You left them in the infirmary." Eriol said and smirked. "So you think I have devastatingly hot sex appeal? Thanks for the complement, Daidouji. You're not too bad yourself."

"But—ugh---I was just joking, sir! I---" Tomoyo stammered, her face all red.

Eriol merely laughed and left.

Now Tomoyo was dreading the looks on the faces of her friends. They were both silent, and she was afraid of what could happen if she turned around. She decided to pretend nothing had happened and turned around to eat her Ice cream. But the looks on her friend's faces were priceless. Mika's face was white and her mouth was open. Yuta on the other hand, bit his lip and was also red all over his face to prevent from laughing.

"Hey, like I said. It was all a joke." Tomoyo muttered, embarrassed and annoyed. Her two friends, who couldn't prevent themselves any longer, laughed loudly. Tomoyo blushed to the roots of her hair and sank to her seat as people started looking at them.

From the entrance of the hall, Eriol leaned on the doorframe with his arms folded. He looked at Tomoyo, smiled fondly and then chuckled softly before turning around to leave.

* * *

-end chappie-

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, minna-san!! Please review!!! :D


End file.
